


Little Web

by CrystalDen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Feral Rey (Star Wars), Happy Ending, Heat Sex, Knotting, Light Angst, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Smut, Survival, Switch Ben Solo, Switch Rey (Star Wars), Vaginal Sex, briefly referenced attempted assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDen/pseuds/CrystalDen
Summary: Ben stumbles into the nest of a feral outsider.He doesn't realize that she's been planning, waiting patiently for his arrival.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 67
Kudos: 185





	1. Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags for spoilers, trigger warnings.
> 
> *There's a note in regards to the content at the end notes, in case you want to check there before reading.

It’s a haven in the midst of nothing.

Comfortable.

Safe.

The scent wafting from the inside is volatile. 

Ben isn’t sure what he’s staring at as he crouches to look inside of the cozy hut, patched together as if it had sprung up from the forest.

The door is a heavy curtain, the feel of it familiar.

Upholstery fabric from one of those older transportation devices.

The dirt floor is shoveled a foot deep in the middle, sloped. Like a bowl. 

He eyes the items scattered around the center of the hut carefully, recognizing each one as some makeshift creation of a modern home.

Half of an old coffee table.

An office chair.

An old serving cart, littered with small knick knacks. Items clearly beloved by its owner if their placement held any indication.

A few polished rocks. A small toy from a long gone food establishment.

A few books, some banned. He frowns at that, a bit of unease at the thought of his intrusion.

He keeps his pack on his back, moving silently through, listening for any indication of the owner’s return.

The construction of the hut manages to muffle some of the outside sounds. He has to be careful.

His eyes slowly adjust to the dark, cozy space. He kneels down and touches the dark soil, cool beneath his fingers, searching for any indication of recent occupants. He didn’t see any sign of a campfire outside as he walked through to the hut. No food. No water source nearby.

It’s possible that whoever occupies the little hut is gone. He glances behind him, expecting footsteps to approach. It’s possible, except for the scent. The scent still hangs in the air. 

Like moss and fertile, black earth. And another scent that he hasn’t had the pleasure of smelling since he was a boy. 

Forest berries.

Ben can almost taste the fruit, full and warm from the sun. He can feel the trail of juice dripping down his chin. 

Ripe.

He imagines his fingers plucking them from a curl of vines, nestled safely under the shadow of trees.

He works his jaw, feeling his mouth water.

It’s easily his hunger and fatigue.

It’s easily the same smells that he’s been exposed to the past several days, but concentrated.

Concentrated in the womb of the space.

But, the fruit. The smell of the fruit isn’t possible. This area is abandoned. A wasteland of sorts. Destroyed.

Or, so he thought.

Ben feels himself circling the space. His fingers are twitching at his sides. He’s looking for something to end the ache that’s been settling in his stomach since the moment he stepped inside. He closes his eyes and feels his heart begin to thud in his ears.

He needs his medication.

He reaches back to his pack and thumbs at the side zipper, hearing a slight rattle. He struggles to grip the pocket, unable to move much more, his shoulders stiffening from the rising panic in his chest.

He feels the lid of the bottle poking out from the open side and grabs it. He attempts to press down with shaky hands. 

He told himself he needed to refill his water by the stream before he went any further, but now he will have to manage.

He presses his thumb down to the cap, allowing the container to capture his thumbprint. He hears the tiny _beep, beep_ of rejection, and he closes his eyes, trying to calm his mind and pressing his thumbprint into the mechanism once again.

He hears the small hiss of success and looks down into the nearly empty container, a few doses left.

Ben has created a life full of patterns. It gives him structure, discipline, and a sense of calm.

It’s the knowing.

It’s not just about when he does things, it’s how. Not only does he do his laundry every Saturday, but he also does it in a particular order. It’s not that he shops on Sundays, it’s that he takes the same route around the store, bagging each item in their proper order.

He takes his pill the same way every time, slowly reaching his large index finger into the bottom and dragging it along the side of the bottle until it reaches the top.

Not today.

Today his palms are sweaty and his brow furrowed in annoyance. He tips the bottle into his open hand, carelessly dumping the remaining contents onto the dimly lit, dirt floor of the hut.

He’s cursing and dropping to his knees, scrambling and pushing his fingers through dirt. He stops himself when he realizes the error of his frantic search, likely burying the medication.

He's begging himself to stay calm, but he finds himself gasping and sweating. Ben looks around, his eyes having grown more accustomed to the space. He huffs in anger, but thinks better of that useless emotion.

He inhales deeply and freezes.

That ache.

It’s like no other hunger that he’s ever experienced. He feels his pack slip from his shoulders and drop to the floor. He hunches over on all fours. The stance feels too natural to him, too comfortable.

He crawls forward, feeling the ground slope. He sinks down into a mass of pillows, his arms clawing. 

He’s drowning...in comfort.

Dripping sweat accompanies the clammy hands, collecting and cooling on his lower back.

He buries his face and feels a soft, worn fabric.

Green, ripe, earth.

He feels his hips rock and push into the softness beneath him. He groans at the brush of relief against his hardening cock. 

He feels the tears at the corners of his eyes. He must be having an episode.

Although never quite like this, he's had them before. He recognizes the shortness of breath, the weight in his chest, and the feeling of being trapped. In all of those times of desperation, he was begging for it to pass. 

Now.

This is something different.

He feels confused and scared, but he doesn’t want it to end. He burrows himself further before he recognizes what he’s doing.

Blankets.

He looks around seeing the circle of blankets, clothing, and a stray undergarment. He reaches for the fabric and can almost taste the same scent. Before he can stop himself, he brings it forward to his nose, searching for the most deeply saturated part. He sticks out his tongue and flicks, the scent now bursting on his tongue, pressing him further down.

The juice of berries. 

It tastes like pleasure.

Like a promise.

Like life.

He covers himself in the weight, inviting in more darkness.

The last thing he sees are tiny stars of light, bursting like bubbles into nothing.

* * *

  
  
  


Ben wakes with a light tap to his backside. He opens his eyes, seeing vastly more of the hut than before, now lit by a few lamps.

He’s wrapped tightly in the blankets, a new sheen of sweat on his arms, no longer cool. 

His body is a furnace.

He can see the roof and the walls, creeping vines and muddy patching. His pack is leaning up against the wall, untouched. There is a soft, thin strip of light from beneath the curtain door. 

He hasn’t been out long.

He begins to shift, finding a way to unravel himself when he pulls and finds resistance.

“Sorry. They always have to be restrained for this part.” He hears a soft, yet firm voice behind him.

Sure enough, his wrists are tied underneath the blankets.

From somewhere deep in his chest, he growls at the audacity of his captor. His hands tighten, fingers clawing through the blankets.

“Don’t struggle. No use.”

His body tightens at the feel of small fingers splayed on his lower back. The owner of the voice begins drawing soothing patterns on his skin. The heat on his body emanates from him, and he’s sure the captor can feel it.

Before he can think it through, he feels himself turn into the touch. He feels his thighs shift and feels his nakedness underneath the blankets.

He hears a shuffle of feet in the dirt as the footsteps make their way around within view. He finds himself looking up, his eyes squinting to the shape.

He leans back to see her, a halo of light from the lamps surrounding her. He shakes his head at the thought of someone of her size managing to undress and restrain his large frame.

He leans forward into his hand, trying to rub his eyes. He blinks and spits, trying to rid himself of the dirt now scattered across his face.

“Shush, now you,” she says, leaning over him and brushing the dirt away. Her fingers are soft, yet calloused in certain places. He leans in, but then flinches at his acquiescence.

“It’s okay, ya know. You _want_ to do that,” she holds his chin, tilting it back and forth before staring at his eyes. “Can’t help it.”

“What did you do to me,” he blurts out, feeling that same growl rise.

She’s wild.

Her hair is tangled, but wrapped with small ties. A few stray strands are loose, pushed away from her face. Her eyes are gold in the light, shining, fiery. She’s dressed, but in nothing Ben recognizes. Her clothing is a hodgepodge of items, neutral colors. Surely, nothing from any of the local approved markets. 

She eyes him warily, but with an uneasy sense of calm surrounding her.

_They always have to be restrained._

She’s done this before. 

“Didn’t do nothing to you that your body didn’t need,” she finally replies. She seems to be taking in his fear and apprehension with amusement. She watches his arms as he flexes them, testing any failing in her work. She smiles.

“I promise we won’t do anything you don’t wanna do,” she says, placing her fingers on his shoulder.

He winces, not at her touch, but at the spark of excitement that goes straight to his stomach. He feels himself spinning again. He’s breathing in short, panicked breaths. 

“Want me to make it better?”

His eyes shoot up, and she sighs at his frightened, wide eyes.

“Not gonna hurt you,” she says, reaching to smooth her hands over his forearms and leaning forward, close to his face.

He takes in her dusty, worn clothes and finds himself astonished at the sweetness of her breath, the clean smell of her hair.

“Alpha,” she croons, “I’m gonna make it all better.”

He chokes.

“Al-what,” he says. “I’m Ben,” he insists.

She laughs and puts her arms around him. He inhales and falls forward when he recognizes the delicious layers of…

“Berries,” he sighs. He rests his head in her shoulder, inhaling with his nose behind her ear.

“Yeah, what else,” she asks, a low chuckle.

“Green,” he moans, a bit louder. She slides her hand over his shoulder and allows it to drift past the nape of his neck, down to the middle of his back. He feels her hand lightly press down, and suddenly he’s falling back, sliding down into the bundle of soft fabrics.

“I know you don’t know what’s happening,” she pauses, “Well, they usually do in theory.” She shrugs. “Still, they probably told you about it at some point.” She crawls next to him, hovering on her forearms. “They’ve got you suppressed, you don’t know what a real one smells like, feels like.”

He _feels_ intoxicated. His body still burning, he looks up past her face to study the ceiling. He breathes in and out, hoping to find a fine point to focus on.

“Alpha,” she says, softly, so sweetly. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to ignore the twitch in his cock. She rolls her eyes. “Ben,” she asks.

He swallows, not meeting her eyes.

“I won’t hurt you. I won’t-can you look at me, please, Alpha,” she says. Without his permission, his head jerks in her direction. She smiles, her eyes crinkling at the corners. “Thank you, Ben.” His breath stutters at her attention. “Pay attention. I know you don’t understand, but I promise I’ll explain.” She begins stroking his cheeks, then the sensitive strips of skin on the column of his throat. “We won’t do anything you don’t wanna, but I promise, they always do.”

His belly flips, and he feels the arousal crawling slowly from his belly. She touches his lips, and he sees the ghost of a look, like she’s caressing a lover.

“You’ll do fine,” she says, a whisper.

He moans as she lifts herself and pulls away. She walks toward his pack, and reaches to stop her.

“Don’t worry. I just want to carry you with me while I’m out gathering supplies,” she says, holding an undershirt near her face and dragging her nose across the garment.

“Mmm,” she lets out a sound that Ben finds terrifying and wonderful. “Gods be, Alpha, you smell so good,” she sighs. “Best one yet.”

He growls at the thought of someone else with her. Another...Alpha. He turns the word over in his mind.

She looks back over her shoulder, pleased at his reaction. She crouches down beside him, placing a hand on his naked stomach. She strokes in circles and his cock peeks out from underneath the covers, bobbing in response.

They both look down and then to each other.

“Don’t you know...I mean, if you think about it. Real hard,” she asks, cocking her head to the side.

Ben lays there staring at her face. She doesn’t seem cruel. Maybe a bit vague in her responses, but she hasn’t done anything to harm him except tie him up, which he likely deserves after wandering into her space without permission. It still doesn’t answer who she is, how she got here, or what’s happening to him.

Judging from her unusual speech and appearance, she’s unregistered.

He shudders.

“Ben.”

He looks into her eyes, trying not to broadcast this realization in his behavior.

“Yes,” he replies, his voice interrupted by a few short breaths.

“Alpha,” she croons.

He stops his hand, eager to touch his stiff cock. It’s aching, and he can feel this new overwhelming need for relief. He makes a fist, slowly clenching and unclenching.

“Feel the difference,” she asks.

“What,” he responds, bewildered.

“Did ya feel a difference,” she repeats. “When I called your name and called you Alpha.”

He stops himself and sits up, looking in her direction. She watches him, waiting patiently. She leans forward on her knees, reaching again to touch the skin on the sides of his throat, brushing against his wrists, leaning down to press her nose to the inside of his arm.

He sucks in a sharp breath, jerking his hand away from her at the bolt of want passing through him.

She smiles.

“See,” she laughs, clapping her hands together once. 

“No,” he spits out, “I don’t see.” His jaw clenches, and she reaches up quickly, stroking a stray lock of hair away from his face. He feels himself lifting up to give her more access before pulling away in disgust at his own need.

“No, Ben,” she lifts her hands up in a small show of surrender, “No...Alpha.”

“Stop doing that!” He digs his fingers in the blankets finding the soil below.

He watches her attention immediately snap to the piles, circling around him and fixing them, each item placed with care. It’s the first time that she’s managed to look somewhat shaken. 

Her focus away from Ben, he begins to calculate how to set himself free, but he stops. He finds himself mesmerized by the methodical way in which she moves around him. She only moves what’s already within the pile, but the way she circles him begins to root him in...her.

Her scent.

Her softness.

Her care.

He sits there as she tucks away a shirt that he recognizes as his.

“It’s a nest,” he says.

She sits back on her heels, surveying the space. She takes a glance at him, and Ben sees the hesitation there. He knows. _He knows._ She’s looking for some kind of reassurance from him.

“S’nice,” he says. She smiles up at him, beaming, and he can’t help but smile back at her with the same enthusiasm.

“Think it’ll do?”

He stops, pausing his breath, and she sees when it dawns on him.

“You’re an Omega,” he breathes, a little hum when he says her designation.

She sighs from relief.

“Yes, Alpha,” she coos back at him.

His mind races. He thinks back to what he’s been taught all of these years, the conditioning classes, and the early years spent in line with his parents waiting for his doses. He says the only thing that comes to mind.

“You’re not legal.”

She throws her head back at that and cackles, her teeth showing.

“That’s stupid,” she says, her eyes soft and her cheeks round. She rests her hands on her thighs and Ben watches as she casually moves them higher, crossing her arms over her chest. His eyes drift to the dip of her collar, the skin exposing her throat and a hint of cleavage. Her arms squeezing her breasts together in an invitation to him, begging to be pet.

He shakes the thoughts away, confused at how quickly they continue to gather in his mind.

He feels the restraint pull on his wrist, his fingers twitching and reaching for her. He begins pulling back and she takes his hand, intertwining their fingers. 

Ben looks down at her hands, small and perfect in his grasp.

“You’re not like the others,” she says. He looks up at her, his arms flexing in a show of strength at the mention of anyone else.

“Why do you keep saying that...,” he says, through gritted teeth, “others.”

She continues to hold his hand, turning his hand over and brushing his knuckles with her other hand. Her skin is hot, maybe hotter than his. He watches her chest rise and fall, and he’s hit with another wave of her scent. Powerful, needy.

He glances around to the blankets recalling the taste of it on his tongue.

“You did this,” he says. He should be trying to escape, but he finds himself curling his fingers, reaching for her.

She lets go of his hand and a low, animalistic whine escapes his throat. She stops, leaning back. Her fingers are gently clawed in the ground, moving to stand. He moves to grab her arm.

“Please,” he says, closing his eyes. “I don’t know why, but I’m afraid.” He hates the words as they leave his mouth.

She clicks her tongue and shushes him softly.

“It’s okay, Alpha,” she says, watching his shoulders relax. “They’ve been containing you for so long, you’ve probably never even had a rut.” She crawls forward again, pushing her hands through his hair, rubbing his scalp. She takes a strand between her fingers and curls it around her index finger. “You’re an Alpha, and I’m an Omega. We’re like locks and keys, you and I.” He watches her closely. Now inside the nest with him, she’s more affected, her chest heaving long sighs. He catches a whiff of another rich scent that he recognizes as his own. How he knows, he’s not sure. 

“Oh, Alpha, you smell so good,” she whines, her voice rising in pitch and stretching the last word to several syllables. She straddles him, actually climbs on top of him, and he responds by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. They’re at just the right level, her head higher and looking down into his face. They scent each other, he hums as she drags her nose under his ear and inhales loudly.

He feels it, deeply within him. This is what he’s supposed to do. What he’s wanting to do.

It’s always been there.

His cock, harder than ever, twitches in response to a slow roll of her hips. He grunts, and she grinds down onto him. Even through the fabric of her trousers, he can feel the warm wetness there. 

_Omega is ready for us._

He tries to push it away, that voice. It’s booming. It’s too loud. It’s…

_Omega. Mine._

He lets the words flow through his head, mouthing them on the skin of her neck as she continues to grind down on his cock.

“Please, Alpha, oh, please,” she says, her voice so sweet.

_Ripe._

_So fucking ripe for us._

“Omega,” he growls in her ear. She throws her head back, her body arching. The motion sends her hips pressing down further, and his cock nearly hurts from how close he’s getting.

He feels aimless and yet close, so close to finding something. Something at his very foundation.

She leans forward and kisses him, the taste of her drops a bomb in the tiny, muffled space of the hut.

He comes, flooding his belly and her trousers with spend.

She slows, and he watches her as she continues to rock, shifting back on his thighs. She smiles at him slowly, reaching a hand into the waistband of her pants. He’s mesmerized by her, rocking, rising and falling, and her hand quick between her legs.

“You can touch me, you know,” she whispers. Her eyes eager, still glowing. She pauses at the top, moaning at a particularly pleasant motion.

“You can touch my tits. I like it,” she continues to arch and cave her body. He wants to touch her, but he can’t move, entranced by her movements, her words. His hands clench, tight against his chest.

“Those big hands are gonna make me come so much,” she whispers, “But, only if you want me, Alpha.”

His hips buck as she calls him out.

“Oh, God. Ben,” she whines, “Ooh, you’re going to make me...ugh,” she rocks faster, jerking on his thighs.

She shouts, and Ben sees her eyes disappear, shutting tight and freezing above him. She falls forward, her head resting on his chest. She wipes her hand, shiny and wet, on the blankets surrounding him. His head jerks in that direction, seeking the scent there. He feels her fingers move up his arm.

“Here,” she says, shoving a finger under his nose. 

He takes it without hesitation, licking and sucking, as she watches over him.

Her scent.

Undiluted.

It flows down his throat, warming his body from within. He sucks her harder, and she hums.

“Good,” she asks, a knowing smile.

“Yes,” he replies, breathless.

He feels some sense return to him. She places her hands on his stomach, dragging a finger through the liquid. She wipes away the semen. He watches her with mild disgust and then pride as she licks away any remnants from her fingers, sighing as if she’s tasted something particularly delicious.

_Omega thinks we’re delicious._

She stops, looking at him out of the corner of her eye, sucking on her thumb. Her mouth curls up in a satisfied smile.

“I’m Rey,” she says and looks away as if she regrets saying it out loud.

_Rey._

“Rey,” he begins, “why am I here?”

She... _Rey_ stands up and makes her way around the space, moving to grab a few things.

“Up to you,” she says. She leans down, checking his wrists to see that he’s secure. “I’ll be back soon,” she says and he whines, a snarl coming from his nose. She stands back and takes him in. He wonders what she sees with his naked body splayed out in the trap that she’s set.

“Omega,” he says, a low rumble. He sees her breath hitch, and she bites her bottom lip. Ben feels a pulse between his legs, and he can sense it. She’s wet again. He pulls on the restraints, a sob caught in his throat.

“R-rey,” he says.

“I won’t make you, Ben,” she says, lowering her eyes to the floor. She brushes the soil with the ball of her foot. “But, if you can’t, it’s gonna be harder on us both.”

He stares, waiting for her to continue. 

“I’ll come back, and we can talk more.” She reaches for his pack, finding his identification and shoving it in her back pocket.

_“Omega!”_

Ben freezes at the sound that roars and pushes. The same voice from within him. 

Rey stops and turns slowly. Her eyes are wide, her head bowed. He can see her searching, waiting.

“Please,” he says.

She looks at him and licks her lips. There is a feral excitement behind her eyes.

“You’re gonna help me with my heat.”

  
  



	2. Silk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the tags for trigger warnings and spoilers.
> 
> There is a brief mention of an attempted attack on Rey. There are no details, but if you would prefer to avoid, you can skip from "One day alone.." and pick back up at :"This is her...". See End Notes for any details.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

The undershirt helps soothe her as she walks back home.

Her  _ real _ home.

She’d never be stupid enough to bring him back there.

She buries her nose in the fabric, wrapped around her neck like a scarf.

_ Delicious Alpha. _

She smiles and feels a spring in her step, despite the cramping low in her stomach. She’s never had an Alpha quite like Ben in her nest. She thinks about his long limbs, the lean muscle stretching and presenting itself to her with every twist and turn. He had looked so helpless and confused, but by the end of their conversation, he had used his Alpha to command her.

Rey’s breath hitches and she nearly trips on her path. She curses under her breath, kicking a few rocks out of her way. She stops, feeling the thick pad of fabric in her trousers filling with slick. She attempts to shift it, reminding herself that she won’t need it for long. She places her hands low on her belly to massage the area. 

She’s getting so close.

She takes in a steady breath of cool air, resetting herself before continuing on. She has to hurry back before anyone else catches her scent and attempts to track her. She’s done this countless times, but with the frequent occurrence of her heats, she has to be more cautious in her movements.

She approaches the interior wall and hides in the shadow of the east gate, waiting for any additional movement from one of the nearby stands. The wall has been abandoned for years, ever since the destruction of the community within, but on occasion, a few guards are posted nearby. Rey assumes it’s some sort of training or punishment. Or a warning to anyone with any soldier with an independent thought in their head. 

Rey does her best to disguise herself, rubbing the Alpha’s shirt over her glands, trying not to purr at the combination of their scents. She waits, listening for the tell tale signs of the clicking of equipment and chatter before making her way through the open boards.

She needs to gather supplies to make it through the next several days as she works through her heat. She repeats her list several times, knowing the rush of her hormones can sometimes cloud her mind.

She focuses on moving as quickly and quietly as possible. The less time away from him the better. This part can be difficult with any Alpha, so she tries to limit the lack of contact after their first moments together. Rey knows that she’s always moved this quickly, but she senses that this time the extra energy in her step could also be anticipation. 

She’s looking forward to this. 

She wants this Alpha. 

She may even be excited. 

She shoves the thought away, pushing further into her stomach to hold off another cramp.

Sitting outside of the hut, she had felt her mouth water at the overwhelming thick haze of Alpha scent with its long vines creeping up her body, attempting to suffocate. Standing over his body curled in her nest, she had felt a triumph like she had never known. 

Her breathing stutters at the mere thought of crawling over his long, powerful torso to view his face and restrain him. She can still smell the thin layer of sweat on his forehead.

She curses under her breath.

There’s a danger in romanticizing this part. It’s easy enough to dismiss when your body is begging you to fuck and knot and mate. She recognizes the desperate need to attach, but even with this knowledge, she wonders why by the  _ Gods _ she decided to tell him her name.

They only ever know her as Omega. 

That is until she drags their bodies, satisfied and confused, to a path where they will easily be discovered. Then she becomes a memory, a dream, possibly a nightmare that the doctors will bury in medication, a hospital stay, and countless hours of conditioning.

They go on to lead Alpha-less lives, and Rey prepares for her next heat fix.

It certainly wasn’t the existence Rey had planned. Without parents to speak for her, she was quickly ushered into the new society’s Omega program as soon as she had presented. She didn’t stay long enough to find out whether she would be medicated or bred. Slipping away in the night, Rey made her way outside the main city walls. That was before the patrols, before the First Order realized that they couldn’t control everything. Back when they thought the destruction of a few communities would keep a tight grip on the resolve of its citizens.

It wasn’t long before Rey was building a solitary existence in the community on the hill, the view of the capitol far below. 

Beyond her observations of the outside workings of the city, she would have easily spent her days wondering about the inside if it hadn’t been for the visitors.

One day, alone in the only patch of forest left on this side of the hill, Rey had caught the scent of an Alpha, pungent and slimy in her mouth.

She stood, frozen, as he approached her, half-dazed.

She didn’t cry out when he lunged for her. With his weight pushing her into the mud, Rey felt the slide of the knife into his throat.

Dragging his body to the edge of the forest and rolling it down the hill into the open arms of the rocks below, Rey could only hope that nature would consume him.

This is her introduction to the new patrols, the new guards filing in and out of her little world. She’s not sure if she even has a fully formed plan, but as she burned the few useless items on his person, she knows that it can and will happen again.

The first few times didn’t go as planned, but as she observed and gleaned information from each Alpha that passes through, she finds that she can harness her Omega for the good.

For  _ her  _ good.

* * *

  
  
  


With her supplies in her bag, she thumbs through the pages of this Alpha’s citizen pass as she makes her way back to the little hut.

His picture is solemn, so serious. She smiles, looking at the long curve of his nose, his hair tamed and dark. She drags a finger down the page, tracing the outline of his face.

She can still feel the soft curls of his dark hair in her hand as she pushed them away from his cheeks.

For a few days, he will be wild and in need of taming. She feels her skin flame at the thought. She knows she will have to fight to keep herself grounded throughout her heat, but she cannot help but hope that she’s given the opportunity to ride him. He seems like the type to easily take the suggestion. She sees herself sinking down onto his hard cock, his hands on her hips.

She’s licking her lips as she pulls his scent closer, burying her nose further into the fabric.

Yep, she’s looking forward to this heat. 

She’s circling around the perimeter, using her nose to find his scent lingering near trees. She finds a few lucky branches on the ground, likely pulled out of his way with a quick tug. Once she’s satisfied with the level of protection, Rey walks quietly towards the hut, closer to her Alpha.

She approaches slowly, her feet light. She peels the heavy bag from her shoulders, lowering it down as she lifts the heavy makeshift door. 

The heavy, upholstery fabric had taken a few hours worth of effort to skin the vehicle and drag here, but it had been worth it. It helped contain the sound and scent, pushing out the light.

She looks around, allowing her eyes to adjust and setting the supplies down at the doorway.

When she releases the flap the room falls into darkness.

“Alpha,” she says, softly calling him.

He’s here. She can smell him, rich and plentiful. Prime for picking.

She kneels down, searching with her hands to find the edge of the nest. She has a few torches hidden, a smaller one in her bag, but she feels herself compelled to find him aided only by her smell and her touch. She wants to discover the smooth and sweaty skin that she can sense lingering nearby. She removes her shoes and jacket, crawling forward until she touches the safety of the circle. She picks up a pillow and still manages to catch a whiff of the mix of their scent glands, little flecks of his spend, and she hears a groan escape from her throat.

The area is large, but without her sight, she can only imagine that he’s crawled up close to the other side.

“Alpha, please.”

She reaches for the other end of the restraints, pulling to reel him closer and closer until the weight gives and she’s left with the other end.

No Alpha.

Her heart begins to race.

“Ben,” she whispers, “Ben.”

She lurches forward, clawing her fingers and kicking her legs until they meet flesh. She’s on her back, arms above her head when she feels the weight begin to press down.

She feels his fingers grip firmly around an ankle as he jerks her to him. He’s pulling away her pants, a sharp slap as he roughly yanks them free. She lifts up her shoulders and discards her shirt, wedging it near her head. He pulls her again, this time with her other hand snaking up her calf, over her knee, and landing at the top of her thigh.

He spreads her thighs roughly, and pushes her knees apart until she can feel them sink into the fabric beneath them.

She whines at the stretch of her body, at the promise of whatever comes next.

He hovers over her as she pushes one hand into her underwear, pulling the fabric aside to gather the slick on her hand. She reaches out into the darkness waiting for him. 

She rolls her hips at the wet and warm sucking on her fingers. She pushes them further into his mouth, and they sigh together. She sits there, propped up on one elbow and nearly her entire fist in his mouth, when the sucking begins to slow. He releases her hand with one more loud suck, and she scoots back, sliding her underwear down and stuffing one more thing into the nest. 

The air is thick, like honey, when she whispers, “Come.”

The Alpha dives below the surface and latches onto her cunt, dripping with slick. He’s inexperienced, sure, but he knows what it is to taste, to savor.

He grabs her hips and drags her pussy over his face. He knows what it is to be desperate.

Her thighs shake at the attention as he sucks and laps her lips and her clit.

She purrs and squeaks as his focus becomes too much. 

He follows directions.

He slows and slides his mouth down to circle her opening, taking her in his mouth and luring her down. Her eyes are closing, and everything begins to disappear.

She yelps when he begins nipping at the inside of her thighs. She can feel it. His attention is quickly turning frantic. 

He’s becoming overwhelmed and overstimulated.

She grabs his shoulders and pulls, “Come here to me, Alpha.”

He climbs up and over. She catches him and lifts her hips to draw his attention. He growls at the contact of her cunt to his cock.

He needs to come. 

A satisfied Alpha will be ready for the conversation that they need to have.

She lifts again, and he responds, sliding through the slick lips of her center. They both moan. She lets him rut into her until she softly comes from his hard cock teasing her clit. 

She reaches down and strokes him fast, whispering things that will inevitably confuse and arouse him.

“Fill me, Alpha,” she whispers into the dark, “Fill me up.”

His breathing stutters, and he grunts at her words and her hands.

She grips lower to feel the swell at the base. She touches his knot, lightly brushing her fingers.

He cries out, and Rey knows it’s partially from distress.

She strokes faster and faster, waiting until he’s ready to peak. She lifts her chin, moving as close as possible to his ear.

“Alpha, give me your knot.”

The words release him, and his body tenses as he comes loudly. She whispers  _ yes  _ and  _ good for me  _ as his spend flows warm and welcome on her breasts and belly.

She lets out a sigh of relief.

She can feel the tip of his nose, his hair falling over her face. She tilts her chin up and tilts her hips up, testing what she can touch. He grabs her wrists and pushes her further down until she winces from the small pinches of pain on her skin.

“What’s happening to me,” he says, his voice shaking. 

She can feel a thousand tiny hair spring into action at the low rumble of his voice.

“R-rey,” he asks.

He sounds helpless, almost whiny. 

It’s okay. He won’t be that way for long.

“You’re okay, Alpha,” she replies, purring. “We’re in this together, ya know.”

He grunts out of frustration, and she feels his hair sway and move, tickling her face. He’s fighting so much harder than anyone has before in her space. They always take what they want, which she gives back in return. She’s normally halfway to being sated on a knot by this point.

Instead, she’s clenching and cooing under him, giving him more space than she’s ever allowed.

“I should go, but I can’t leave,” he says.

Rey twists her wrists under his sharp grip until he begins to let up. He sounds broken, and her heart aches for him.

“You don’t have to stay, Ben.”

She regrets the words as they leave her mouth, her Omega roaring at her error.

He lets her wrists go and folds his body over hers. She wraps her arms around his back and pulls him down, letting his limbs sink like falling branches around her. An arm here, a knee there.

He’s so large.

The thought slips through her mind. She reaches out to grab it. She knows that she’ll need it for later, but it disappears for now under the feeling of his tongue slipping past her open lips.

He pulls away as if she was the one to breach the area. The hut is silent with the exception of their shared, ragged breaths.

“You need me,” he says, lifting himself up on his forearms, his breath, full of spice, dusting her face and throat.

She feels herself nodding, even though he can’t see her do so.

“Yes, Alpha,” she sighs as his hips respond to the call. “I need you.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***If you needed to skip, Rey avoided an attack from an Alpha by killing him before he was able to subdue her.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I have a few other fics:
> 
> Take the N Train (Complete)  
> good girl. (one shot)  
> Claim (WIP)


	3. Wrap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags, please.

Ben feels her body shift from underneath him, her scent his anchor. She gently squeezes his forearms.

_ Yes, Alpha, I need you. _

The sound of her voice is lilting and hypnotic.

She’s quiet as she moves around the wide circle of fabrics and pillows.

_ Her nest. _

He licks his lips, dragging his hands over his face to wipe the juice of her center from his nose and mouth. He reaches for the corner of a blanket to wipe them, but finds himself unable to resist licking his hands in the same way he devoured her cunt.

He growls, sucking his own fingers. He smacks at the satisfaction of the sweet burst of flavor. The notes are tart, like the skin of a fruit.

Tart and sweet.

_ Like his Omega _ .

Tart with her fierce posture and her rough edges, sweet with her attention and soft touches.

_ His Omega. _

His?

It doesn't make any sense the way his mind,  _ no _ , his very being lays claim to her body and soul. 

His eyes shut tight at the intrusion of light.

It grows, and he opens his eyes to see her body bent low, lighting the lamps that he managed to snuff out earlier.

He’s tasted her wetness, felt the warmth and slide of his come on her skin, but this is the first that he can actually see her naked body.

He finishes licking in between his fingers as he lets his eyes wander freely over her form. With her back turned, he can see the smooth lines of her shoulder, the curve of her waist right down to the dimples settled above the round cheeks of her ass. Her thighs are bright with the nectar of her desire.

Ben leans forward, eager for another taste only to be startled by her movement. His body hunches forward, ready to pounce when the Omega turns her head.

He watches, her movements liquid, as she moves her chin over her shoulder. Her eyes shine, the light making them flicker like fire as she looks back at him.

Those same eyes widen in surprise at the sound, a growl, that he realizes has come from him. She licks her lips, and he knows that she’s sampling the arousal blooming around them.

As he reaches for her, she turns to face him, revealing her tits, her nipples hardening in a plea for his caress.

His breath hitches as she moves, peeling back a curtain to expose the rest of her body.

She,  _ Rey _ , stands, making her way towards him.

She steps down until he’s eye level with her very core, lightly dusted with dark curls and heavy with her scent. 

Ben moves to bury his face, ready to consume her once again.

“Just wait ‘til ya give me a knot, Alpha,” she says, looking down at him, weaving her hands in his hair.

He rests his chin at the top of her thigh, running his hands up the back of her legs to cup the soft flesh.

He lets his fingers run down to the cleft of her ass until he’s running his hands through her slippery folds.

“Slick,” she says, caressing his scalp, “and it’s all for you.”

“Slick,” he repeats.

“Yes, Alpha,” she says, her voice beginning to shake, “My body knows we need it.”

Shifting his body to better see her face under the lights, Ben looks up. She’s whimpering, holding her abdomen with one hand. He massages between her hip bones, sensing a deep need within her to be held, consumed. Ben feels the vibrations from the humming sound that she makes as she lets her head fall back. She sighs under his fingers before looking back down at him, her lips curling in a soft smile.

He’s enthralled.

She sinks down before him, and he melts under her fingers as they drift from his scalp to his neck and shoulders.

He pulls her down further, mouthing at the soft peaks, nipping and licking at her nipples.

She pants, helpless under his mouth and hands. He looks down at the wetness, the slick, shining. He reaches towards her cunt with a sort of reverence. She’s on the precipice of something. His heart is beating, his nerves firing in response to every whimper and every stir of her body. 

He takes his index finger and drags it through the lips of her pussy. He hears every breath, every gasp of air from her mouth. He studies the roll of her hips, the way her lids flutter open and shut.

If his education had been kind, he would have been able to offer her something more than his fumbling hands, but he was never meant to breed, never meant for the pleasure afforded to community members.

He’s heard talk. Other Alphas like him weren’t to be trusted. They were just as inexperienced.

But, there were other stories. Stories from Alphas that were obtained for military purposes later when the population was dwindling, those deemed unfit to live among the community. They told stories of wanton Omegas, needy and desperate for an Alpha. Days and nights of coupling, unending. 

Ben is eager to separate fiction from fact, but in the back of his mind, he thinks that he’s about to receive first hand knowledge.

He prods back and forth within her slick until he hits higher, reaching a small nub of flesh. Her hips jerk in his direction as he passes over it again.

“Yes, there,” she says, her voice breathy and her jaw relaxing. The muscles of her lean stomach pull and contract in response.

He’s mesmerized by the way she answers every touch with her surrender.

His fingers find the spot again, passing over it and watching her twitch and jump. The noises that she makes are disjointed and surprised.

“Good Alpha,” she says, patting her hand to his head, “such a good boy.”

It’s confusing. The voice that stirs and begs to be heard is warring with the part of him that cherishes her praise.

He pushes his face into her hand begging for more all the while letting his fingers lazily stroke the button of flesh back and forth.

“Here, let me show you,” she says, stepping back to allow him to watch as she slips her hand down. “Have you ever touched one before?”

Yes.

He has some experience, but certainly not enough to have obtained any secrets.

He looks up into her careful gaze, the lines of her mouth soft and sweet. She’s being patient, even though he knows that she’s becoming more desperate as the minutes pass. It’s easy to dismiss the few details that float to the forefront of his mind as a dream from the years of conditioning, but he knows, his body knows that she’s ready for him to take some course of action.

He places his hands on his knees awaiting her instruction.

He hears her suck in a breath from desire, or maybe pain. He's not sure.

“You have the look of a God like this, all ready and waiting for me, Alpha,” she says, her voice nearly breathless.

Her fingers come into view as she parts her sex and runs her fingers up and down, dragging the slick around, making her pink and tan skin glisten. She circles under the cover of skin to touch the same little pressure point that made her jump. He watches her circle and tap until her head is thrown back and her hips thrust toward his face.

Her head tilts down to look, and she smiles, amused as his attention is drawn away from her instruction and focused on her reaction.

“You got me good if you can make me beg for it,” she says, little pants of air escaping between words.

Ben’s eyes glance down at his aching cock, red and ready to be used. He doesn’t dare touch it as if it’s not his to abuse.

_ Omega. _

And maybe it’s not.

Maybe this is the mysterious knot that she’s mentioned, either way, she’s made it clear that it's him that she needs.

She squeaks, a sound of pain, and he sees the heel of her hand dig into her side, pushing relentlessly into her abdomen.

His training gave him the strength to face another’s pain with the cold indifference necessary to complete the task at hand. Emotions were expected to stay in check. There was time, in the bunks and eventually in his own home, to take stock of the scarring that had begun to take place in his mind as he watched the world around him fall apart.

It had created a barrier over his heart and mind. He could dismiss it and file things away to process, hide, or destroy.

Her pain is something that will never be ignored.

He internalizes every ache, every gasp for relief, every cry from her lips.

Ben reaches for her, his thumbs resting over her the points of her hips, pulling her down. She catches his shoulders with her hands and slides down before landing in front of him.

Her nails drag over his chest and a chill slides down his back. She chuckles at the way he shivers under her touch.

Grabbing her ass, he pulls her to straddle his waist, her face and tits in full, glorious view. She looks down, a satisfied grin on her face. He takes his cock in hand, ready to slide inside of his new home when his breath catches at the sight of her positioned and ready to take his cock. 

There’s a light there in her eyes as she anticipates having him inside of her. He expects it will be easy to have her bouncing on his cock within a moment, and yet, he’s occupied with her mouth. The way she bites her lip, the way her teeth line up nearly perfectly, save a few small places. He can only imagine what it would be to take a small drink from her lips, and before he can stop himself, he dives forward, holding her chin steady in his hands as he opens wide licks into her mouth.

He’s unsure and unrehearsed, but not nervous, as he forges ahead with the simple goal of tasting her here.

It’s like nothing he’s ever experienced.

She’s a fountain, and he just wants to be refreshed over and over again. Her body tenses on contact, attempting to pull herself away with a strangled noise of shock before relaxing under his insistence.

He rocks, reaching for more of her to hold and touch until his arms wrap fully around her small frame as he kisses her and holds her impossibly close.

He feels her pull away, but he’s not discouraged, pressing his mouth and nose to the long line of her neck, inhaling another source of her scent.

_ Gods, her smell. _

He hums and feels a growl resonate deep within the cavity of his chest. It seems to pour from the very blood that flows in his veins before stewing at his heart. It escapes his throat and she squirms in his arms.

_ So good, Omega. _

“You’re not real,” he hears himself say out loud. “So perfect, my Omega.”

She softens her shoulders at his words and grins.

“Yes, Alpha,” she says, “You’re gonna be good to me, yeah?”

He grunts in response, pushing her wet slit down to grind into his cock.

“Ooh, there, there,” she says. He looks down watching the head catch that little spot. The one that makes her jump and chirp with need. He keeps going, knowing that she needs more, but unable to keep himself from extending her pleasure. Everything that leaves her mouth makes him want to bury himself deep inside of her and never leave.

“Gonna fill me, fuck me, and breed me,” she pants.

He nearly leaps. It doesn’t make sense. His mind registers the words and the trepidation attempts to take hold, but his cock, the drops of his arousal coming from the head, and the feeling building at the base of his spine beg for more. More words, more of her funny little accent. Like a civilization gone by, the way she wraps her mouth around each vowel, taps each consonant.

This isn’t real. It’s a fantasy. He’s still on his walk out past the barriers, likely passed out amidst the trees. Surely, he stumbled somewhere and hit his head.

If only her warmth wasn’t so convincing.

“Oh gods,” she throws her head back, “Give it, give it. I need it, Alpha. Please.”

She’s reaching down between them, and he follows her lead, moving his cock to her entrance.

She slides down in one quick motion, releasing a loud, forced groan from them both.

_ Perfect. _

She is perfect.  _ This _ is perfect.

He lets her lead, knowing she needs. 

So, she takes, rising and falling in his lap with little cries of relief and pleasure.

He’s at her mercy, watching her tits bounce, the flesh soft in his mouth, her eyelashes fluttering open and closed. That mouth, her teeth biting her lower lip. 

This little, wild creature is possessing him bit by bit.

She’s beautiful, unpolished and unkempt.

He’s moving through honey as she gets what she needs. He stills underneath her, and she seems to sense it, looking down at him with glassy eyes.

That little voice inside, the one that he can’t dismiss begins to reach forward and wrap itself in his brain, leaving him to take direction.

_ Take her. _

Ben holds her close, falling forward with her beneath him. He gives an experimental thrust, testing the feeling of being in control.

Her eyes are wide and eager as he pushes in, building to set a pace that she likes, that he likes.

Her insides grip around him with each movement, and she looks too stunned to communicate further.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes,” she says.

“Do you like when I ff-fuck you,” he says, trying to make her earlier words fit.

“Yes, Alpha,” she says.

He’s sliding in and out of her with ease, each thrust becoming more and more desperate.

“I like it, too,” he says. It sounds boyish and stilted.

Pure.

“Call me, Omega again.”

“I like it, Omega. I like it.”

“Keep going, Alpha.”

His pace quickens, and the room is full of the music of skin on skin, the heavy grunts and moans.

The wet slap of him fucking into her recklessly.

She reaches down, touching herself, wetting her fingers with her slick. She brings it to his mouth, and he sucks, his eye closing at the ambrosial sweetness of her core.

It spurs him on, and he begins to fill her over and over until it feels like it may be too much.

Something unhinges in his soul, and the base of his cock expands. She moans and grips his shoulders tighter, the nails digging into the skin. He winces, but the pleasure brings him home.

It feels so easy, although confusing. He feels like he’s dealing with a stranger. His own body is a stranger.

His knot.

It must be his knot. The way it’s stretching her tight hole, the way it fills her.

The pitch of her moan rises, moving higher and higher until she whines in his ear.

_ Pleasepleasepleaseplease _

Her whispers and pleading are nearly as delicious as the slick she offered on her fingers.

She comes, and he tumbles with her, his knot embracing the warmth of her sex, no letting go.

The spend from his cock bathes her warmth, and he feels a pride that is altogether wonderful and unfamiliar. It’s ridiculous to congratulate himself for coming inside someone, but yet, her face takes on a new calm, and he is triumphant. She’s wholly unlike her careful voice and movements from their first meeting.

Her face is serene.

She adjusts, and he finds himself firmly locked inside of her heat. He comes again, the feeling so unexpected, he gasps and hangs over her.

She shifts again, and it’s no voice inside, it’s all Ben when he grabs her hips, holding her still and growling, “Mine.”

Her satisfied grin, becomes one of amusement, a slow curl to one side.

He leans forward as she reaches for him, smoothing the skin on the side of his neck. Like a calming drug, he sinks into her arms, trying not to crush her under his significant weight.

The question appears so firmly in his mind before it leaves his lips,

“Rey, who are you?”

* * *

  
  


Rey cradles him, their bodies having shifted to allow him to sink down to face her. 

The amount of details always changes, but she’s always quick to explain to them how they got here. She’s eager for them to know what’s been taken from them. 

It’s fruitless, really, but she can’t help it. Even though it would threaten her existence, she hopes deep down that they will take a piece of it with them. Maybe hold on to some part of who they are when they leave. 

And Ben is no exception. 

Rey sees him, large and magnificent, his body quick and strong. He’s a fascinating and exceptional display of Alpha. He was surely ripe for the picking when they came to harvest for soldiers. 

He could command armies with his presence alone. 

His face is soft and her touch moves from the glands on his neck to smooth his eyebrows and closed lids. He’s snoring softly within moments, his question still lingering.

He is Alpha, but there is a tenderness surrounding his being. One moment he ruts into her with a force unlike anything she’s experienced and then the next he’s restrained and gentle. Any number of Alphas would never be able to hold themselves together with a weeping Omega at their feet, but this Alpha…

_ Ben.  _

Ben had caressed her, worshipped her with unpracticed hands, and at times, a hesitant touch. 

She liked this part, relished it. Soaked her mind in the memories of their faces as she gave herself pleasure long after they were gone. They were always so surprised, rabid, and like all nature, responded accordingly. 

_ Ben. _

She can’t really think of anyone else at this moment, can’t picture their faces. 

Just Ben.

With his long, dark hair. His eyes, so open and full of anguish, surprise, and then want. But, even that want turned into need and the need overwhelmed her. 

The need wasn’t the Alpha, it was Ben. 

Rey rolls her hips to give her legs some relief from the weight of their bodies. She feels the release of the seal that their bodies know how to make to trap his come inside of her. His cock slips free and releases a gush of their combined fluids. The fragrance is intoxicating, and she begins to mourn the loss of when he’s gone, when she will usually salvage what she can from her nest and burn the rest. Her hand is drifting down to capture what’s there, lifting it to watch it drip down and coat her fingers.

He catches her wrist before she wipes it away, bringing her hand to his mouth.

Rey gasps in surprise. His eyes, sleepy and lids heavy, brings the marriage of their bodies together to his mouth, painting his lips and sucking.

He hums, feasting on her while she stares at his face, eyes wide, unable to move. He is changed from moments ago, hungrier and more set in Alpha confidence. It scares her how easily he takes the form. He seems larger in shape, if that’s possible. She fears how she wants more.

A moan, a shocked cry escapes her as if he’s drawing it out with the ministrations of his tongue. Her walls clench and her hips jerk as his teeth scrape down her fingers, releasing her hand with a sloppy, wet sound.

She’s not herself. She’s not her own.

Rey rests back into the nest, her eyes focused and unmoving. She won’t say what she wants.

It’s not necessary.

Ben climbs over her, situating himself between her thighs as he pushes in without warning. Her cry is one of disbelief. She’s amazed at how well her body receives him, even in her heat. He’s eager again, but this time the pace is somehow better, as if finally giving her his knot gave him more control.

Yes, he’s large, and yes, he feels amazing, but it’s more the way he fixes her in place with his gaze. She pushes her hand into his shoulder, a poor effort to push him over and take control. She needs to navigate this better or else she could be lost entirely to her hormones. She’ll climb on and ride him all the way to the finish line of her heat.

Ben’s eyes follow her hand, and slows his thrusts, dragging his cock in and out of her pussy.

He takes her hands, one by one, holding each one over her head. It leaves her at the mercy of his hips slowly rolling and pushing into her. It’s building faster than the first time. She lays there, his large paws covering her wrists and hands.

His jaw becomes slack, and her body responds to the tight curl in his body that mirrors her own. Their breathing erratic, he looks down her body to where they’re joined, then back to her face.

“Tell me,” he says, the words nearly lost between gasps and grunts. “Please, tell me. Who are you?”

His knot locks fast behind her pelvis, a snap of bliss as she cries out. She feels him come as her own climax peaks and makes her shake. He’s falling into her all over again, the bumping of his knot against her pelvis making them both groan. He buries his nose into her scent gland, and the tears stream down her face.

_ Bite. _

_ Just bite. _

But, he licks. 

And licks and kisses and nuzzles his face into her gland. He doesn’t know, but he’s scenting her, masking her scent with his own.

The sense of belonging is more than she can bear as she softly cries under the protection of his body, the joining of his knot.

_ Who is she? _

She doesn’t know.

  
  



	4. Drain

  
  


Rey feels it again.

That pull.

They’ve spent the better part of the day fucking and knotting. Ben’s probably consumed more of her slick than real food at this point. Their rations sit in the corner, plentiful since neither of them have had an appetite for anything other than each other.

He’s sleeping again.

Rey thought to conserve some of the torch light while they slept, but she can’t bring herself to close her eyes.

_ Alpha. _

She knows he’ll stir soon just as he’s meant. Her breath is quiet despite the insistence of her heat. The cramp low in her belly rolls across her body, and she fights to stay still for just another moment.

His breathing is heavy and labored under the demand of his Alpha. 

The sleep patterns begin the same. Spent from efforts of coming over and over again, the exhaustion takes over and allows them sleep. If they’re lucky, they have an hour or so of restful slumber, but her body signals another turn. She will ache and stretch, crying for more of him, and he’s only fit to fill her again until they collapse in the safety of her nest.

She wants him again, but she’s fighting it, knowing the next stretch of her heat will take her final turn.

A sharp pain catches her by surprise, and she whimpers, pressing her hand to her mouth to stifle the noise.

She glances at him, checking to see that he’s still resting.

He looks so peaceful.

Peaceful and perfect.

She marvels at his long frame, his shoulders.

His hand resting over her breasts and his fingers curling and dancing with every other breath.

_ That’s your Alpha, Ben. It knows how much I need you. _

Need.

The thought calls a lump to her throat that she struggles to swallow.

This is the part where she negotiates with her mind. 

_ No attachments. _

_ No collecting things you don’t need. _

_ No compromising your position. _

She hesitates before she forces her mind to form her next thought.

_ Your heat is dictating this. _

If only it were true.

She moves to brush the hair off of his forehead when the gnawing begins again. It’s a small circle that drags around and around as it grows. 

The quick yelp escapes her mouth, but she’s too slow to stifle this one. Ben stirs, opening and closing his mouth as if sampling something on his tongue.

“Omega.”

She watches the animal rise on his elbows as he leans and pulls her to him. He climbs over her, and she waits.

He rises and sinks his hands into the nest, his fingers and palms cupped and clawing. The muscles of his back stretch and tense as he hunches forward to look into her face.

“Omega,” he says.

He takes her hip in hand, pressing his thumb in a line down to the crease where hip meets thigh. A few tears leave her closed eyes at the way he soothes her aches.

She moans from the raw want crawling through her muscles, bones, and skin. Her Omega even screams at her blatant disregard for the Alpha hovering so close, ready to take.

“Again,” he says. Not a request. Not a command.

It’s decided.

“Omega, again,” he says, pulling her to a prime position, shifting her hips in place.

She nods, “Yes, Alpha. Again.”

“Gonna fill you?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck you.”

“Yes.”

“Knot you.”

“Oh, yes.”

“Bathe you in my come.”

“Yes, please. Please.”

“Make you mine.”

“Yes.”

“Mate you. Keep you forever.”

“Yes-NO! No.”

Her eyes open in a flash of the dim lights, and a confused Alpha above.

“N-not yet, Alpha.”

He growls, holding her down, pushing into the nest until every part that he touches pinches from the stress.

“Why, Rey?”

_ Rey? _

She looks up at him, at this Alpha, and sees the ways his eyes glint and gleam. The confusion is plain.

The hurt, she convinces herself, is not real.

He is Ben, and he is Alpha.

He’s not lost to a rut, or the demands of her heat.

“Omega, tell me.”

She takes his cock, stroking him and leading him to her waiting warmth. 

She tilts her hips, and he slides in with a happy groan.

He thrusts in and out, and she cries, the anticipation of being sated by him nearly too much. She can deflect his attention and hungry eyes with her cunt. She’s no stranger to this. They always become needy.

“Rey,” he asks, slowly gliding in and out, making her whimper.

She squeezes her eyes tighter, and tries to lose herself in the scent, the feeling, and her obligations to herself.

_ Don’t go collecting things you don’t need, Rey. _

That’s what happens when you have nothing. 

You hoard things. 

Even when she had no use for it, she struggled early on to keep the load light. You never know when they’ll come and take it away. You never know when you’ll have to run. You never know when all of those plans will become futile and empty as they destroy.

_ Stop scavenging, Scavenger. _

“Rey,” he says.

Her heart aches when he says it.

She catches him off guard bucking up and pushing with her hands to flip herself. She leans forward on her forearms in front of him, her back arched.

The growl behind her hits her pleasure receptors in the very center. The Alpha in him cannot resist her presented like so before him.

Rey is smiling, smug and satisfied, always one step ahead. Always with a firm grip on her reality. 

Alpha fucks her roughly from behind, letting her bounce and writhe up against him as his knot expands again and she can finally sigh under the warm wash of his come calming her symptoms.

Her body relaxes into him as he stretches around her and tastes the beads of sweat forming and running behind her ears.

She’s beginning to disappear into him.

Sometimes she wonders how much of her is Omega and how much is Rey. 

They never told you when you first woke up to yourself.

You have a name.

You wake.

You flail.

You thrash.

The instincts are there deep within.

Ben cups her breasts, teasing a nipple while stroking her ears and neck with flat, wet licks.

He hums and soothes and kneads and takes.

Rey begins to whimper, an inelegant protest escaping her mouth. She’s not in control, and the realization begins gnawing.

“Shh, Omega,” Ben says, beginning to stroke her hair, “It’s alright.”

She feels him come again as she relaxes, her fears liquefying under his touch.

Until she’s rid of him, it will never be alright.

* * *

  
  
  


Ben hears her murmur again, rousing him from his sleep. 

It’s difficult to describe the small, fitful breaks they take as  _ sleep _ . His mind, his body is constantly aware of their mutual need. When they finally doze off after another round or five, it’s like stepping into the shade after a long stretch under the burning sun. The wonder of that relief is eclipsed by the pure life that the sun provides. He’s constantly itching to be in the sunlight again.

He lifts himself up on his elbows sensing the shift.

The sweet, ripeness of her scent is fading back into the bright, green moss. Although he takes the time to confirm it, the thought exists from that presence deep down telling him that her heat is almost over.

He doesn’t know what happens now, or what’s happened before, but Ben aches at the thought of losing this. Losing himself.

He crawls between her legs, separating her knees and laying his head on her thigh until his face is pressed up against her sex.

She stirs at the touch, but he presses forward, burying his nose to take in her scent, unable to stop himself from a few passing licks. He wants to consume her, make her a part of him. If he stays there long enough, he’ll never forget it.

Her hips move as she hums her pleasure.

“Don’t stop, Ben,” she says, closing her mouth to hum and stretch her arms out to the sides.

He inhales her scent again and drags his tongue up from entrance to the little bump that makes her squirm, gladly slowing as he gets closer to take advantage of the way she yelps.

He stops and lifts his head suddenly when she responds in the exact manner that he imagines, pushing himself over her to look at her face.

“Rey, I don’t want to leave you.”

Her eyes flash open and then she melts into a placating smile, bringing her hands stiffly to his neck to brush his glands. 

“You don’t have to, Alpha,” she says, her voice missing the honeyed warmth from their time in this little web.

He feels sick at the mix of sweet and untruth that he can sense. 

He grips her wrists, pulling away her ability to calm him into submission.

“What happens, Rey,” he asks, panting over her, from what he cannot tell.

It could be the way she shrinks beneath him, the heavy aroma of her still present in his nostrils, or maybe the way he can tell that she could light a match and burn everything down with the truth in her eyes.

She jerks under him as his grip tightens on her wrists. Ben bears down after she thrusts up with her hips to throw him off balance.

“Omega,” he says, the call turning her expression confused and making her whimper in fear.

Not fear of him.

“Please, Alpha, fill me, please.”

He’s unmoved for a moment while she squirms her way in a myriad of positions.

He does fill her, because they need it.

It’s all about to end, but he’s still committed to serving her.

He watches her closely as she becomes small and unhinged, writhing in the pain of his questions.

He feels the incredible stretch, becoming complete once again.

Her small sobs surprise him. His knot fills, locks, and keeps her in the shelter of his Alpha. 

Maybe for the final time.

He regrets it as the thought crawls forward, but he’s unable to stop himself, “ _ Omega, tell me.” _

He rolls them to their side, the angle from which he knotted her, keeping her face towards him.

“You’ll go back.”

He grunts in disapproval. 

“It’ll be like a dream. You’ll go back to your life. You’ll take your suppressants.” She stops to stroke his hair. “You’ll forget me. You’ll forget your Alpha.”

“Rey, I won-”

“They always do,” she says smiling, a few tears leaving the small squint in her eyes.

Somehow he knew this much about her, but now he sees her with fresh eyes. She’s tired and aching from days of being taken over and over again. When she leaves, she’ll escape to whatever lonely home she’s acquired away from the eyes of the new regime. She’ll manage to disappear again.

Ben kisses this feral and beautiful girl with her unkempt hair and slick soaked legs.

“Such a good Omega,” he says beneath her ear, “Making a place for me.”

He coos over her, praising her, and thrusting his hips, giving the knot a slight jostle that makes her clench and him come once again.

His knot softening, he thrusts inside her slick until he’s hard, fucking her over and over, pushing little cries out of her and holding her in an embrace once they’re locked together again.

He lets his teeth graze the inflamed gland, feeling her flinch.

“Let me stay, Rey.”

He buries his face in her neck, feeling more spent than he’s ever been in his life. This time the exhaustion is incomparable to any amount of time spent in the sun.

He begins to doze with the request still on his lips when he finally falls into a heavy sleep.

The nest is a cradle.

He sinks further and further until the world is a fade of neon spots.

When he wakes, his naked body is splayed in a roughly dug, shallow hole in the ground under the same poorly thatched roof that he found on his walk in the woods.

He’s alone.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is almost written, so I'm hoping to update and finish this one fairly soon, but don't hold me to that nonsense. Shit happens 😂
> 
> Thank you for reading this little quirky fic ❤️


	5. Cobwebs

She’s going to get caught.

She was messy.

Unbalanced.

Hurried.

And now after all of this time, they’re going to find her and bring her in.

The ache of fear in her chest is momentarily replaced by the thought that being dragged back could bring her to Ben.

She almost scoffs at that dangerous path of thought.

If she doesn’t die, she’ll be assigned to the one place she’s been trying to avoid.

Breeding.

The thought rolls through her body and nearly makes her lurch forward. Rey catches herself on a cluster of trees, careful not to let her wrist graze the bark as she moves to stand upright. She swallows down the acidic burn of bile along with the regret she’s carrying at her pit. Her hand shakes over the front pocket of her pack where the fabric soaked in Alpha waits. She pets the pocket and tries to soothe her Omega and take the small journey home. The gap between her feet and her most recent prey grows, and Rey finds her mind struggling to reason with the pull in her chest.

She disguised her scent as much as possible when she quietly clawed away from his long, warm body, sliding the various nesting pillows and blankets away from the grip of his hands. His face was serene and all of the parts of Rey that had been held closely or hidden seemed like a blaring signal, begging her to stay.

Rey’s steps become heavy, feeling the edges of shoes meet earth.

He’ll wake confused.

She’ll just have to pray to the Gods that he doesn’t find his way back to the hut once he makes his way home.

Rey couldn’t bring herself to move him.

Nevermind the sheer size of him.

She couldn’t bring herself to move him, touch him.

It had taken so much out of her to even bring herself to clean up the evidence.

_ Let me stay. _

Well, she had kept one promise.

She let him stay in that little hut.

Without her company.

She has a good view of the world below. She’ll be able to see when the search parties descend, so she makes her way to the stream before returning her home. She bathes her body of his scent and her heat, letting herself cry at the feeling of betraying an Alpha that she’ll never see again. She fills a few containers and makes her way to her path, listening and heart pounding at nearly every step.

She’s wrapped up in admonishing herself for being so distracted. She knows the way so well, but it’s never without danger.

But, her mind swims and can never seem to settle on a single thought.

Sifting through to find something to steady her, she grasps one thing and her mind begins calculating how she’ll manage her next heat. 

The painstaking job of finding a new place to ride it out.

Rey pauses at another wall, slowing her breath to be able to take stock of her surroundings once more.

Entering the little ghost town to take the path to her home, she releases a steady stream of air from her mouth. It’s quiet save the few birds that wander here. She’s been looking at this place too fondly, even as it wilts and dies in front of her. The landscape and faded paint is almost colorless now. 

Maybe it’s time to run.

A feasible way for her to cut herself loose.

There were rumors before the fall.

A small resistance.

But, once Rey found her simple setup, the stakes for leaving became higher. 

Her space became comfortable. 

Became a home.

Her hand is hovering again over the pocket, her hand itching to pull the fabric out and smother herself in it.

Maybe it’s time to run.

She enters through the hidden door, listening closely for the tell-tale sounds of her future. 

Tuneless.

Lifeless.

Maybe it’s time to run.

A plan forms in her mind. 

It’s thin, but it begins with the scrap of Alpha and the deepest hole that she’ll need to dig to bury him forever.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ben finds out very quickly that it’s not uncommon for an Alpha to wander, be lost, or attempt an escape.

Wandering back from his outing, he returns a day past his approved time with a mark on his pass and a stint in reconditioning.

Despite his earlier training and defiance, Ben has never set foot in this reconditioning center. The layers of this world go deep and slowly reveal itself in small ways, in comments, or the concerned expressions of the various white coats that make their way in and out of his cell.

It doesn’t feel like a prison cell with its calming walls and comfortable sheets, but the implications are clear. His door doesn’t lock during the day, but he’s only free to wander to a small observation area, a garden outside, or the cafeteria.

It’s not the horrors of reconditioning that he’s become familiar, the stories spread widely through the population.

It takes Ben several days to catch on to the steady eyes that constantly observe him. Their questions, the words passing between each other.

_ Perhaps amnesia. _

_ Confirmed rut. _

_ His glands. _

_ Traces of slick. _

He is almost coddled.

Ben struggles to comprehend. He asks about his unit, other soldiers, about his location. He hears the tense whispers, sees them stand with their hands and arms ticking back and forth in frustration. 

_ Outsiders. _

_ Operation. _

_ Trap. _

Their voices begin to flood the silence until his ears are overwhelmed, the whirring and sting of consonants stabbing his brain.

He stands, his large frame knocking the chair on its side, and sees a white coat on the other side of the door flinch as he approaches.

Coddled.

Studied.

Hurried.

Worried.

They’re afraid of him.

He backs away, lowering himself at his shoulders and keeping eye contact as he bends to pick up the chair.

The gesture feels familiar, and he longs to sink deep into the heart of the earth.

It’s a cold, clean tile that draws him upright as he returns the chair to its position and makes his way out the door.

It wasn’t a coincidence.

They step back as he exits, and continue to watch from a distance as he walks to obtain some fresh air.

The days file in one after the other until he’s released back to his unit and a communal home in favor of his small private one. He rejoins his team, and sees their faces, full of questions and some suspicious of his presence.

He doesn’t have friends. Not really.

In a place where they hold you captive for secrets and connection, you’re left to cling to the simple stability of your teammates. 

Their presence. 

Their participation.

He doesn’t have friends.

He has a routine.

Ben wasn’t happy before, but he’s miserable now as the medicine they require begins to make his skin crawl and his chest ache and twist with each passing day.

It seems as if everything will close around him until he’s sent scouting with a few men off of the main gate. Pretty typical tasks have been mandated for the day, so they split their resources and begin checking off their list before they can return to the base for debriefing.

Ben isn’t a natural leader, but his ability to focus and complete tasks lends him a certain amount of approval with his teammates.

Today, however, he struggles to focus as his neck twitches and his body runs hot at even the smallest breath of wind.

He catches the wary eyes of his team as the nauseating smell of nature begins to close in, leaving his food to exit his body against the pristine wall.

* * *

  
  
  


It was a terrible experiment.

Now she’ll have to burn it, risk the attention to rid it from her life.

His scent.

_ Ben. _

_ Alpha. _

Her Omega whimpered and begged to be set free to find him.

It was an error in judgement.

Digging the cloth from the pile, poorly hidden, she appeased her Omega, rubbing to exhaustion with her nose buried deep in what remained.

Her whole body is a disease of hunger, doubt, anger, and desperation.

She shakes and sweats and wonders if she’ll ever be found, or if her body will burn along with the ghost town when they finally come to scatter the ashes.

She crouches, her breath scattering the soil as she listens for the sound of voices and the clang of tools to fade by the main entrance.

The sun disappears long before she wakes, allowing her a chance to breathe again, cover from the eyes, and a shot to make it back home. 

  
  


When Ben receives his paperwork for new orders, he doesn’t flinch. He’s seen the packet placed on many beds, seen the faces of pity from the other members, even him.

Sitting on the pad where he dreams of green moss and fruit, he finds his freedom. 

Or freedom from his current assignment.

He’s being released.

No longer a guardian to the gates, he will be assigned a household where he will make a match, protect a family, and further the purpose of the new government.

He recognizes a white coat from reconditioning.

The whispers gather again.

He packs his pack. He signs his paperwork. He doesn’t make a fuss.

They allow him a chance to settle before he attends new training under new orders. Someone informs him of his new medical regimen.

New pills.

He may feel different.

Someone will help guide him once the changes take place.

It’s not the someone he really needs.

Staring at the empty vial one morning, he turns the knob and lets the small beads float down the drain.

He plans a hike.

He receives his request approval.

He walks outside of the gate and doesn’t need to look behind him. 

Where he’s going, he can view the world and look on it as small and out of place in his existence.

  
  
  


* * *

Her best laid plans have failed.

The approach of an early heat.

Rey scatters the blankets on the ground. She stands and eyes the placement, tucking and shifting as she feels necessary. She thinks of the fabric safely hidden away in her pack and bites her bottom lip hard in an effort to not place it within the folds of the rest.

She wants to bury her face in and take it with her into her heat, but her heat will be about a new Alpha.

She shudders at the thought.

She completes her trap. She spreads her scent.

She waits until she feels certain that the Alpha is wiggling within the little hut and prays again to the Gods that this will be the last time.

She creeps down to the space, but feels her body give way and burst into action at the familiar scent.

She nearly chokes on a cry of disbelief as her limbs begin to motion and propel her forward into a run.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The hut is the same.

The scent of her.

It’s possible that he’s attuned to it now, how it blooms.

He walks around the perimeter and finds the inside empty.

He inhales and follows it outside, taking shelter behind a patch of trees.

Ben watches from a distance as the creature comes barreling down the path to the little hovel. His eyes water at the sight of her in the fresh light of day.

Never a dream.

Very real.

Never an ethereal gremlin, lean-limbed and swift.

A girl.

A young woman.

With a scent so potent, his knees had buckled in its very presence. Her touch had been the discovery his mind and body had been missing. Her eyes had beckoned him and teased him forward, revealing the core of his true being.

Ben’s breath hitches as she enters, and he knows that she is taking in his scent.

_ Omega. _

_ Rey. _

Like a veil lifted, the dusty volumes are opened and Ben reaches the door in time to catch the soft whimpers of his other half.

Stepping through the entrance, he finds her crouched with her face pressed deep in the nest.

His Alpha, the gnawing existence at the root of him, hums in satisfaction at the sight.

_ Omega. _

_ Rey. _

She fists the blankets in front of her and looks to him, huffing a laugh at the sight of him as a few tears fall.

The laughter, he catches the scent, is one of relief. He can almost grasp the panic, or fear, at his presence.

She shakes and shivers as he approaches, lips quivering.

The corner of his mouth turns up, just so, as he slides his shirt over his head, his eyes on her.

She echoes his movements, sliding her shirt first, then her trousers, until all that’s left are their two bodies. 

Naked. 

Beautiful. 

Wanting.

Kneeling next to her, he reaches forward with his shirt and wipes away her tears, smoothing her lids and lips until her face is nearly dry. He pauses after he tosses the shirt aside, watching as she waits to reopen her eyes. The little crinkle at the edges when she finds him still there.

He doesn’t need his voice to command her.

She leans down, crawling and stretching her body into the nest. She lies on her stomach, leaning forward on her forearms. He can see the line of her spine leading down to the curve of her cheeks, and her pretty, slick pussy presented before him. She waits, looking straight ahead, her chest moving in tight little stops and starts. 

He watches her in astonishment. The way she moves all liquid, until he’s reminded of her fierce nature with a drag of her chin over her shoulder. She looks at him and smiles.

Ben takes his hand and pushes her hair to one side, exposing her neck to him. With a slide of his hand, he encourages her up on her hands and knees, continuing to slide his palms. 

“Don’t struggle. No use,” he says, taking a turn at words from their first meeting. Words that confused and aroused him.

Letting his gaze travel away from her backside, he looks to the twin mounds of flesh, tipped with rosy, tight nipples. There’s a slight swing with every stuttering breath that invites him.

“You can’t help it. You  _ want _ this,” he says to her. To himself.

He says nothing more when he crawls in behind her, grabbing an ankle and yanking her towards him. She yelps in surprise, but quickly recovers, letting him enjoy the sight as her knees slide and spread apart. 

“So good for me,” he says, letting the words, the other, roll out onto his tongue.

She arches, feline and proud, rolling her hips and neck at his words.

“Omega,” he says.

He’s more confident than his first time, but there is a thread of doubt. He tries not to tug at it as he lets himself take the reins and possess her.

_ Rey. _

He pulls her back to him and eagerly enters, holding her soft flesh flush against him and stilling to savor how it feels to be safe inside.

Ben drapes himself over her back, releasing her hips and filling his hands with her breasts, shoulders, and finally resting a palm over her delicate throat. His thumb caresses her gland down to the point of her chin and he growls at the way she clenches and squirms on his cock. He kisses her temple. It’s gentle, reverent, despite the way he wants to ravish and own her. 

“Rey.”

Ben thrusts again, causing them both to groan and hiss.

“Omega.”

She whimpers. 

He’s ravenous for more. The more he drags his cock back and forth, he knows it’s never enough. The ripple against her flesh after every push will never be enough.

Her tears, the way she pleads.

It will consume him until he takes it all.

Never enough.

He chants it until it’s slipping from his lips.

“Never enough, never enough.”

He pounds away as she fists the sheets beneath, a slow, climbing whine escaping her throat.

“Don’t leave, Rey.”

She sobs and nods.

“Don’t leave, Rey.”

Rey nods frantically, but it’s not enough.

“ _ Omega.” _

“No,” she says, crying out, “I won’t leave, Ben.”

He strokes with his palm from her nape and down her spine, taming until his hands settle at her hips once again. He surrenders to her, to the other, and pounds into her, feeling his knot expand and approaching the peak.

It’s ugly and animal and reckless and honest.

“Mine. You’re mine,” he says.

Just a fact.

She nods again, “Yes. Yours.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Better than waiting for them to come burn it all down, burn it yourself.

Burn with it.

Palm to palm, she looks to Alpha as he grasps her hand and brings it to his mouth. He nuzzles it, lingering to allow her to caress his nose and the long lines of his face. She traces him, memorizes him. He winces as she touches the fresh wound on his neck, his nostrils flaring as she licks her fingers. 

Her heart pounds as she glances around the space, already missing the way it encloses them, knowing she has plans for an eternal home.

When they finally come for him, they only find the smoldering embers of a bonfire gone awry. 

The scent of char, maybe the remains of a traitor and an unknown Omega waft through the stretch of trees. It takes time to contain the area and sift through. 

Scraps of upholstery fabric. 

An old torch.

Forgotten junk.

Identification of a soldier.

By the time someone picks up on their scent further away from the scene, Ben and Rey are long gone.

She grabs only what she needs.

Her pack.

Old bits of medicine.

A change of clothes.

Food and water.

And Ben.

They never see the soldiers burn down the home in the abandoned town. 

They run.

They never look back.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the journey with this odd little fic :)
> 
> I'm incredibly grateful for your comments and kudos. Thank you for taking the time. ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> *Dystopian Universe in which Alphas and Omegas are required to be medicated. Rey, having escaped this society, is unmedicated. It is marked mildly dubious consent, considering how Rey goes about her goal of working through her heat. Any sex in this fic is consensual.
> 
> Other works:[CrystalDen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDen/works)
> 
> Twitter:[@the_crystalden](https://twitter.com/the_crystalden)


End file.
